


Не все так просто

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13 мини [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: «Совы — не то, чем они кажутся». (Великан, «Twin Peaks»)





	Не все так просто

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не все так просто  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1599 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин, Роза Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, психология  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «Совы — не то, чем они кажутся». (Великан, «Twin Peaks»)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Не все так просто"

_А мне приснилось:_  
миром правит  
любовь…  
…Я проснулся и понял  
— беда…  
В. Цой «После красно-желтых дней»

Должно быть, со стороны и вправду казалось, что он его ненавидит. И слишком придирчив, и часто не воспринимает всерьез, и унижает. Даже Томасина порой смотрела на Сайласа с неодобрением. Хотя точно не питала к Джеку никакой скрытой симпатии. Однако все было не так просто.

Эту страну Сайлас буквально собирал по кускам. Выгрызал каждый клочок с боем. Отстаивал, оспаривал, убеждал. Чтобы его признали и стали слушаться, пришлось перекроить не только карту, но и себя. И в итоге на жертвенник лег не только его образ, но и семья, и сердце.

Сперва пришлось вступить в брак с Розой чисто по политическим и экономическим соображениям. Это, пожалуй, была самая малая уступка с его стороны. Умная красивая Роза быстро доказала, что Сайлас не прогадал и в её лице он обрел, наверное, самого верного и преданного соратника. С Хелен он встретился слишком поздно, чтобы жалеть о том, что не может связать свою жизнь с ней.

Но вот дети… и образ, и регалии, и правила плохо сочетались с нежной любовью к будущему королю. Мишель в этом плане, можно сказать «повезло». Из-за своей болезни и из-за того, что она не была главным претендентом на трон, она получила свою порцию родительской любви. А Джеку пришлось отдуваться за двоих. Это при том, что Сайлас души не чаял в своих детях. Но прилюдно это демонстрировать было никак нельзя. И в итоге Сайлас не давал Джеку спуску. Все-таки на кону была не какая-нибудь фирма-однодневка и даже не семейный бизнес. На кону была страна.

Но иногда, ради развлечения, Сайлас представлял себе, какой бы шок вызвала новость, что король на самом деле гордится мятежом принца. Это же надо — пойти против отца. Против короля. Сам Сайлас в свое время отцу перечить боялся до дрожи. И даже в душе ни единого раза не опротестовал его решения. А Джек, то и дело получавший свои оплеухи, постоянно шёл наперекор. Это ли не проявление характера?

Это было даже забавно, насколько все были слепыми и не видели, как на самом деле король трясся над сыном.

Сэмюэлс, всезнающий и прозорливый Сэмюэлс не единожды выговаривал Сайласу, что тому следует сменить свой гнев на милость. Что Джека не переделать и, видимо, Он неспроста послал ему _такого_ сына. И при этом мудрый преподобный так и оставил без внимания, что вот уже несколько лет король тщательно подчищал за принцем хвосты, чтобы, не дай бабочки, какая-нибудь вшивая журналисточка, охочая до скандалов, не сунула нос в грязное бельё и не прознала, с кем проводит ночи Джек. Во время памятного разговора на крыльце дворца Сайлас прямым текстом сказал Джеку, что в курсе о его о тайной жизни. Не особо церемонясь, да. В своей манере. Подразумевая, что «если знаю я, это уже не секрет. Не следи, будь осторожнее». Сюсюкать в такой ситуации было и нельзя. Ибо нельзя было создавать ложное ощущение вседозволенности, защищённости и всепрощения. Такая промашка перед народом обошлась бы принцу куда дороже слез под дождем и похмелья с утра. В конце концов, разве Джек был в курсе о Хелен? Нет. Потому что Сайлас умел прятать следы, и если Джек хотел урвать в этой жизни хоть что-то для себя, а не жить только по уставу, ему следовало научиться тому же.

Хотя с устранением того мальчика Роза, конечно, переусердствовала. Да, он был опасен, но не настолько. Но Роза, как истинный представитель семейства Кросс, предпочитала все решать радикально, не гнушаясь демонстрации собственной власти. 

К слову, вот она, на взгляд Сайласа, своих детей точно не любила. Но судить наверняка он бы не решился. С Розой вообще все было очень сложно и запутанно. 

А плен, между прочим, напугал Сайласа почти до сердечного приступа. До этого он как-то не отдавал себе отчёта, что Джек не сидит в стороне, а лезет на передовую. А тут… в общем, он перевёл Джека в столицу, благодаря Его, что послал ему этого лопуха Шепарда, спасшего сына. 

Но со стороны, конечно, все решили, что у Сайласа новый фаворит, а принц впал в немилость. Джек, разумеется, просто обиделся.

И спутался с Кроссом.

Это, к слову, было единственное, за что на самом деле злился на сына Сайлас.

Ну, ничего, главное — что все обошлось, а для Джека и это тоже отличный урок. Пусть внимательнее подбирает себе союзников.

А меж тем фаворит фаворитом, но сажать Шепарда на трон, куда тот так рьяно устремился, Сайлас не собирался, что бы там ни болтал Сэмюэлс. С чего бы? Нет, дело было даже и не в том, что тот был безродной дворнягой. Сайлас сам был сыном простого вояки. А в том, что Шепард был ненормальным. На полном серьезе решившим, что избран Им. И преподобный тут ничуть не помог. Вместо того, чтобы одернуть мальчишку, вправить ему мозги, стал поддакивать. А у Шепарда это было, похоже, семейное. Сайлас видел его мать — безумную опустившуюся дрянь, забившую мозги сыновьям всяким мусором. Страшно было представить, каких дел мог наворотить этот «избранный». Хотя уже наворотил — если не лично, то успел приложить руку.

Но, памятуя о том, чем — кем — обязан Шепарду, Сайлас вместо смертного приговора изгнал его из страны.

Разве что Мишель было жаль. Не повезло ей с выбором. А ведь поначалу Сайлас на полном серьёзе рассматривал кандидатуру Шепарда в мужья дочери.

Ее беременность оказалась сюрпризом. Не вполне приятным, но довольно ожидаемым. Но зачем Роза сплавила Мишель с глаз долой, Сайлас не понял. Разглядывая дочь, всю округлившуюся и такую устало-уютную, он уточнил:

— Отец, конечно, Шепард?

— Ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь, — дерзко ответила Мишель.

— Дэвид собирает войско на Гильбоа, — заметил Сайлас. — Уже вовсю ведет операции на границе, обосновался в Порту. Можно сказать, даёшь ему законное обоснование занять трон. Хочешь устроить второй переворот?

Мишель поджала губы и посмурнела.

— Это и мой ребенок, — упрямо сказала она. — Будущий Бенджамин. Не Шепард.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался Сайлас, целуя ее в висок.

— Как дела в столице? — поинтересовалась она.

— Довольно неплохо, — ответил Сайлас. — Хотя и несколько тихо. Никто не пытается протащить новые изменения в здравоохранение. Думаю, может, мне стоит сменить министра?

Мишель засмеялась.

— А Джек? — спросила она. — Ты еще не простил его?

— Хм… Джек, — протянул Сайлас.

— Ты должен освободить его! — потребовала Мишель. — Этот нелепый арест его совсем доломает. Сошли его лучше в ссылку. Или отряди на какие-нибудь работы. Он же не умеет сидеть на месте. Или ты хочешь, чтобы он повесился на собственном галстуке?

Сайлас с изумлением посмотрел на нее. Наверное, Мишель, как близнец, чувствовала брата куда лучше, чем он сам сына. Вот только с Джеком все было не просто.

— Я не могу освободить его, — наконец сказал Сайлас, и, прежде чем Мишель разразилась очередной гневной тирадой, поспешно добавил: — Джек сбежал.

— Сбежал? — удивилась Мишель, и в ее голосе Сайлас различил радость.

— Сбежал, — подтвердил он.

 

Пару недель назад к Сайласу пришел человек, прикрепленный следить за Джеком.

— Есть сведения, — сказал он, — что люди принца готовят ему побег.

— Побег? — переспросил Сайлас, задумываясь. — Побег — это хорошо. А что он сам?

— Ждет вашего приговора, сэр, — доложил агент. — Расстрела или повешения, — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Ну, это не дело, — протянул Сайлас. — Пусть бежит. И лучше бы на север.

— К Гефу? — удивился советник, присутствовавший при разговоре. — Или к Шепарду?

— Шепард и Геф сейчас — одно и то же, — наставительно заметил Сайлас.

— Если позволите, сэр, — осторожно вклинился агент, — то, кажется, Джек планирует что-то вроде партизанского отряда на границе.

— А кто инвестор? — полюбопытствовал Сайлас.

— Вроде бы он что-то говорил о каких-то сбережениях и что что-то отдаст под залог.

Сайлас фыркнул:

— Сбережения… знаю я его сбережения. На пару автоматов разве что хватит. А чем он собрался платить жалованье?... Пусть бежит на север, по пути с ним свяжется… ну, скажем, Нашхон. Он мне должен, вот и пусть рассчитывается. 

— И можно еще Иессея привлечь, — предложил советник. — Подставные фирмы и все прочее, очень удобно.

Сайлас одобрительно покивал.

— Так, снарядим этих сорвиголов по минимуму, без шика, и посмотрим. Если проявят себя как следует, амнистирую года через полтора-два. А нет — пусть бежит еще дальше. Ты, — он указал на агента, — идешь с ним.

— Разумеется, сэр, — поклонился тот.

Вот так Джек и покинул дворец. И, по слухам, сходу развил бурную деятельность, без разбору отбивая пограничные деревни и городки и у Гефа, и у Шепарда. Мишель была права: Джек засиделся.

А прощаясь с отцом, она как бы между прочим сказала:

— Передавай привет Полу.

Видимо, чем-то Давид разочаровал даже ее.

 

В столице, в привычной тишине кабинета, Сайлас смотрел в окно, разглядывая панораму простертого за стеклом вечернего города. За спиной знакомо процокали каблучки, и через мгновение Роза протянула ему бокал и присела на подлокотник.

— О чем задумался? — спросила она, целуя его в щеку.

— Что нужно бы узнать, как отнесется Пол Лэш к перспективе взять принцессу Мишель с небольшим багажом в супруги.

Роза засмеялась.

— Полагаю, отнесется очень даже положительно. Хочешь, я этим займусь?

Сайлас рассеянно кивнул.

— Да, давай. Это по твоей части.

Они помолчали, смакуя вино и глядя на город. В тишине тихо шелестела бумага. Хэнсон и Перри возились с документами.

— Значит, не пристроенным остался только Джек? — наконец спросила Роза.

Сайлас удивился:

— Отчего же? Люсинда Вульфсон ждёт его возвращения, а мальчика я ему сам подобрал. Надежного и верного. Отправился вместе с ним.

Роза прищурилась:

— Это того светленького?

— Да, — отмахнулся Сайлас. — Так что… тылы закрыты с обеих сторон. — Он хохотнул. — Но если у него с потомством не сложится, у Мишель есть наследник. Теперь осталось дело за самим Джеком. Нужно ему реабилитировать себя.

— Значит, — через паузу произнесла Роза, — ты все-таки простил его?

— Не все так просто. — Сайлас немного повернул голову к горизонту. Там клубились огромные сизые грозовые тучи и мелькали первые всполохи молний. — Не все так просто, — повторил он. — Джек — мятежник, да, но не предатель... Запиши, — вдруг обратился он к Перри. — И сын всегда поддерживал своего короля и отца во всех начинаниях. И был верен стране. А то, что было до того — вычеркни. Я не желаю, чтобы Джек вошёл в историю как преступник.

За окном сквозь тучи ярко полыхнуло солнце. 

— Будет гроза, — сказала Роза.

— Да, — согласился Сайлас. — Зато потом выйдет солнце.


End file.
